rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Quirin
Quirin is a recurring character of the first season in Tangled: The Series. Quirin is the leader of Old Corona, a village located in Corona and is the father of Varian. Background Physical Appearance Quirin is a middle-aged man with brown eyes wearing dark red and brown village clothing. He has a mark on the back of his hand, that is of a circle with three lines close to the center and near the left side edge of it. History Pre-Series Twenty-five years ago, Quirin was involved in a situation involving a mysterious glowing opal. He tells King Edmund that it cannot be destroyed. However, King Edmund touches the opal (despite the warnings) and it sends a blast knocking him, Quirin. and Adira to the ground. Even though no one is hurt from the explosion, King Edmund realizes that Quirin and Adira can't stay in the kingdom, so he tells them to leave and let no one else find the opal due to its dangerous potential. Quirin and Adira follow his orders and leave that kingdom. Season One Quirin is a close friend to Corona's king, Frederic. He also worries for his son, as most of his inventions lead to trouble, sometimes life-threatening, despite well-meaning intentions. As the number of the black rocks continued to grow to the point of destroying his home-village, he promised the villagers that he would alert the King of the predicament. Varian went with him to Corona and saw his father lying about the state of their village; as he began to believe that Quirin is running away from their problem. Quirin saw this and told Varian to, once again, stay away from the rocks and refrain from interacting with them; which Varian - as the curious alchemist he is - disobeyed. When Quirin got sealed in the amber caused by Varian experimenting with an al-chemical solution on one of the rocks that penetrated his lab, along with a letter that he had written to his son, Varian had made it his mission to save him, no matter who or what got in his way. In The Alchemist Returns, Varian steals the Sundrop Flower from beneath Corona Castle and puts some of its nectar on the tip of a drill in an attempt to free Quirin from the unbreakable amber, only for it to fail. In Secret of the Sun Drop, it is revealed in a flashback that on the night of Rapunzel's birth, prior to Frederic's acquisition of the Sundrop Flower, Quirin had warned the King against removing the flower would cause unimaginable consequences. In the present, Varian uses Rapunzel's hair on the tip of his power-drill in his second attempt to free his father, only for it to fail once more. After Varian's arrest, Frederic vows to find a way to free Quirin and help his son. Season Two He appears in flashbacks that depict his earlier days as a dutiful member of the Brotherhood, protector of King Edmund and associate to Adira and Hector. Appearances Season One * What the Hair!? (debut appearance) * Queen for a Day * The Quest for Varian (cameo) * The Alchemist Returns (flashback; cameo) * Secret of the Sundrop (cameo) Season Two * Beyond the Walls of Corona (flashback) * Rapunzel and the Great Tree (flashbacks) Trivia * The mark on his hand is also on the lid of a hidden chest and on a helmet that is the emblem and symbol of the Dark Kingdom, his homeland. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring characters